


Cercatori

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry e Draco in un focoso post-partita.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.Pairing: Draco/Harry Prompt: prendere il boccinoLanciata da Reicoffee FanwriterPrompt: With friends like these, who needs herpes- Zenrahead





	Cercatori

Cercatori  
  
“Penso di dovertela far pagare Potter” sibilò Malfoy. Afferrò la cravatta del Grifondoro e si appoggiò contro la parete dello sgabuzzino facendo cadere una scopa per terra. Harry ghignò e gli sbottonò la camicia.  
“Non è colpa mia se non riusciresti mai a prendere quel boccino. Nemmeno se te lo mettessero in mano” ribatté. Draco ghignò a sua volta e gli aprì il bottone dei pantaloni.  
“In una di queste partite ti lancio addosso un bolide con le mie mani” sussurrò con voce roca.  
Harry si tolse una ciocca di capelli neri da sopra la cicatrice a forma di saetta e le iridi verdi gli si scurirono.  
 “Suvvia, mostrami che sei un cercatore migliore in altri sensi” mormorò suadente.


End file.
